


So Close

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Songfic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Cooper + Jones Wedding.





	So Close

Veronica watches as Betty stands in front of the floor length mirror. Her wedding dress looks like it was spun from cotton candy, a sugary sweet confection of taffeta complimenting her vibrant green eyes and rapturous glow. With Polly and Alice at her side, she has never seen Betty happier. Swallowing her pain, she says, “You look beautiful B,” eyes jealously flitting over the gown.

“I am so glad you flew in from New York V,” Betty says warmly extending her hand to Veronica. Veronica clasps it a false smile painted on her lips. “Of course,” she responds. “I will go check in with the wedding planner and give the three of you a few minutes,” she says graciously, desperate to leave the room.

Stepping into the hall, the flurry of activity is overwhelming. Guests begin to arrive and fill pews as a string quartet plucks at their instruments. Veronica spots the wedding planner with her clipboard directing the flower girl and ring bearer. Lush arrangements of flowers adorn the church and everything looks perfect. Glancing down the hall, she sees Archie emerge from the room adjacent to Betty’s.

Slipping down the hall, she doesn’t knock before silently tiptoeing into the room closing the door softly behind her. “That was fast, Arch,” Jughead says. Veronica watches him fumble with the bowtie of his three-piece tuxedo. “It’s not Archie,” Veronica says hands clasped anxiously in front of her. Her lavender bridesmaid dress rustles against the carpet, the color accentuating her dark hair and olive complexion.

“Veronica,” Jughead whispers. “What are you doing here?” he questions, his brows furrowed before glancing at the door expecting Archie back any minute.

“In fifteen minutes you are going to be marrying Betty Cooper,” Veronica begins turning away from him eyes, searching every corner of the small dressing room. “I need to know Jughead,” she her voice cracks turning back towards him. 

“I don’t under—” he starts.

“We got so close to love. Was it all too much or just not enough?” she questions wistfully tears forming in her eyes.

He crosses the room cradling her face in his hands. “I still wish we could go back to where we started,” he whispers. Jughead kisses the top of her head as tears slip from her eyes down her cheek, “But you had to go and mess it up,” she laughs softly wiping her eyes. Distancing herself from him, she takes a step backwards.

“Congratulations, Torombolo. See you at the alter,” she says with a resigned smile before reaching for the doorknob.


End file.
